


On a Scale of 1 to 10

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Comedy, Couple therapy, F/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith vibes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: "How much have you guys had sex?"





	On a Scale of 1 to 10

"Your names are?" the therapist asks clicking his pen getting ready to write his new patients names down.

"Barry Allen," the man starts then looks over to his fiancee. "Iris West," she says nodding her head.

"Okay," he says writing it down.

"What is your problem, why have you come here?" the therapist asks looking at the 'conflicted couple.'

"Well, we're having trouble," Iris says moving her hands as she speaks, "communicating."

"I kind of just haven't seen her for like 6 months so," Barry says shutting himself up not trying to reveal too much.

"And why is that?"

"Nothing! I have secrets, okay?! Can't I have secrets!?" Barry says rapidly.

The therapist writes this down, looking at him while he writes it.

"Iris, can you explain why you're having trouble?"

"Well, it's basically about who has dominance in this relationship. I've kinda adapted to being the leader." 

The therapist writes that down as well, he then asks, "How much have you guys have had sex?"

Barry points to the both of them, "Us, you're talking to us, wow, good question. We haven't had sex in six months!" Barry says. Iris hits him and he mutters a curse. 

The therapist also writes this down. "Iris, what do you have to say about this," he says raising his eyebrows.

"All I have to say is that we need to fix that," she says smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> College AU coming out today soon, who's ready! And also this is was really fun to write. It's based on the article/interview we got of Andrew yesterday.


End file.
